


Big Hero 6: Trans-Dimensional Accident

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: A Vortex Storms has passed through the BH6 universe, transporting the team, and the villainous madman to our world. The team, lost and nowhere to go, were forced to hide in the house of a family. The man, who was persuing the idea of natural wormholes, was happy to help them get back home. Can they do it in time before the madman from the team's world harness the storm's power?





	Big Hero 6: Trans-Dimensional Accident

The multiverse…

A realm in which an infinite number of universes, each with different laws of physics reside in. The multiverse is continuously growing, with more universes being made from remains of universes that have died off.

For unknown reasons, there is a natural occurrence across the Multiverse called "The Vortex storm". The cause of this storm is unknown, but what can be said about this, was this: Once every few million years, the Vortex Storm will pass over several universes, and create wormholes, sucking in anything or anyone from that particular universe and trap them into another universe.

Again, almost not one race has figured out as to why these storms ever happen, or when they will happen. The storms just appear out of nowhere, and they will disappear and move on to the next pair of universes after several Earth months.

Now, in the void of the Universe, another Vortex Storm is forming, and it has already selected one pair of universes to terrorize…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here.**

**Yeah, another silly story. But hey, I don't really have a lot of new ideas for more serious stories (aside from rewrites for some of my older stories, but I'm not counting that.) Besides, I always like the idea of Big Hero in our world. No one else has tried it (at least not to my knowledge) anyways. And hey, it's Fanfiction, so I can post what I like…Sorry if I sounded defensive. Anyways, the inspiration for this story was the new Spider-man: Into the Spideverse**

**I hope you enjoy this, and stick out for the fun!**


End file.
